


Drunk with Love

by Kryptonite_Mia



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bond Mark, Bottom Shiro Week 2019, Fluff, Honeymoon, Just let the boys be happy, Kinda, M/M, Marriage, Married Sheith, Mating Bite, Rimming, Somnophilia, fix it fic sort of, galra - Freeform, married, season 8 whompst?, so gross and in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 14:07:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17469029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kryptonite_Mia/pseuds/Kryptonite_Mia
Summary: With the war long over and the galaxy returning to normal, theres finally time for the paladins of Voltron to settle down, allowing Keith and Shiro to enjoy their first morning as newlyweds.





	Drunk with Love

**Author's Note:**

> (EDIT: just a few repeated words and fixed tags)
> 
> Idk why the idea of writing bottoms Shiro's always scared me... but after tinkering with 5 fic ideas I decided to go with this one because boy deserves some real love and pampering.
> 
> Also just really wanna enjoy these dumb idiots getting the chance to be dumb idiots in gross love.

A deep tissue soreness settled itself in Keith’s hips as the soft light creeping through their curtains had started to wake him from his sleep. With a soft groan and a palm rubbing his sticky eyes a welcoming pain made itself known, shooting through his thighs and lower back just as he started to noticed the sleeping body beside him. Thin cotton sheets had polled itself over his waist, accentuating the dip of a broad back, the wonderful round curves of his husband's ass.

Husband.

The sleeping beauty with hair like starlight sleeping soundly next to Keith as of last night was his husband. 

They had proclaimed their love the night before under the same stars they had spent years traveling through together. Exchanged vows that Shiro had hiccuped through and Keith had poorly improvised, tears drowning his eyes so the crumpled paper in his hands looked like alien gibberish. Bright gold rings had been slipped onto their fingers, the weight of which was now making itself known on Keith's as the cloak of sleep started slipping away.

Married. They were married. The war was over, the universe was safe and Keith had married Admiral Takeshi Shirogane.

Ignoring the protest of his tired muscles Keith rolled closer to his husband, dragging his eyes down the beautiful slopes of his sleeping form, admiring the scratches running over his back, drawing attention away from the faded scars. Dull arousal started to pool in Keith’s gut at one scar, in particular, catching his eye, nicely settled at the base of Shiro’s neck was a fresh bite mark, a galra mating mark.

Kroila was the first person Keith had gone to after Shiro popped the question, just seven days shy of when Keith had been planning to ask the same one.

His mom congratulated him, filling Keith with a new sort of warmth he was still adjusting to even after so many years of her being back in his life. The love of a mother was still foreign but not unwelcome. 

_“Galra have their own sort of ceremony…” She had started to explain, steaming mug of something oddly blue but translucent cradled in her hands. She went on to explain more of their history, Keith cuddled up with Kosmo, listening intently as the horse sized dog sprawled over his lap and the rest of the couch._

_“Instead of getting ‘married’ Galra mate for life. Instead of exchanging ring’s they exchange mating marks… it’s something that binds you more chemically than emotionally…” Kroila would go to explain the technicalities of ‘mating’ how intense the connection would become through a mated pair, and planted a new seed of desire deep in the pit of Keiths stomach._

A small smile worked over Keith’s lips as he leaned in for a soft kiss over the mark, remembering how nervous he was to ask Shiro, but how ecstatic and eager he had been. The gold bands around their fingers were now not the only thing binding them with the after effects of the huge rush of endorphins that followed the bite still tingling across his skin. 

Shiro was his now in more ways than he could ever possibly ask for.

His husband.

His mate.

His universe.

His everything.

Moving from the bond mark over the nape of his neck, Keith started to work his way down at a leisurely pace, mapping out scars old and new, tracing the angry red scratches from their multiple couplings last night.

As his journey down the slopes of Shiro’s body continued Keith started to feel his own scratched up back prickling lightly, clashing with the soft sore bruising settling deep in his hips, shooting a wonderful mix of endorphins through his body. He was the luckiest man in the entire universe.

Getting closer to his desired destination Keith pushed back the thin cotton of their bed sheets, exposing more of Shiro’s beautiful body until his entire lower half was welcomed to the perfectly warm morning room, briefly reminding Keith to thank Coran again for telling them about the beautiful beach town they decided to honeymoon in.

Trying to remain quiet and not rock the bed too much, Keith slotted himself between Shiro’s slightly spread legs hunching himself over slightly to run his calloused hands up and over the back of captivating thick thighs. The wonderfully swollen muscle lead Keith's hands to his true goal, not bothering to hold back a groan of arousal when he got a good handful of his husband’s ass and spread his cheeks.

Keith managed to bite his tongue at the absolutely **devastating** view he was granted as he spread Shiro out nice and wide. Still puffy and slick from the obvious use it had gotten the night before, Shiro’s hole looked like a delicious mess, one Keith couldn’t help but running just the tip of his tongue over.

The sudden contact caused Shiro to stir lightly, soft grumbles still laced heavily with sleep slipping through his soft plush lips, causing Keith to lay perfectly still, not wanting to be found out just yet. Shiro rubbed his face deeper into his giant fluffy pillow, wrapping his strong arms around it before settling back in with a sleepy hum, still completely knocked out.

Smirking to himself Keith dove back in, keeping his tongue nice and flat as he licked over his husband's most intimate area, tasting small memories of their night before mixing with the sweet taste of his skin. Shiro always tasted the absolute best in the morning, his natural musk sitting heavy on Keith’s tongue as he rolled it in new directions, opening him up hungrily.

With the edges of sleep finally starting to fall away he continued to lick over Shiro’s pliant hole for a while longer before easily slipping in two fingers, stretching him open wider allowing for Keith’s tongue to delve deeper.

Not bothering to keep his voice down anymore Keith let out a loud happy moan break from his throat when he came across from some of his own spunk from the night before, sending a shock of electric arousal down his spine. The pressure between his legs grew with the deeper Keith sunk, rolling his hips against the bed lightly as he dove his fingers and tongue in deeper, just barely missing the beautiful noises Shiro had started to make.

Sweet sleep heavy gasps joined the absolutely filthy squelching of Keiths work as Shiro slowly started to wake from his sleep, cock already having filled out nicely between his legs with his husband’s handy work.

“K-Keith?” 

Keith hummed, pressing his fingers nice and deep to get a good swipe at Shiro’s prostate before pulling out gently. He placed an appreciative kiss over Shiro's spit soaked hole then started the move over his back once again, pressing soft kisses as he did, not stopping till Keith’s lips reached the bonding mark once again. 

“Morning handsome,” He purred, voice velvety and deep as he ground his bare cock between Shiro’s slick cheeks “Sleep well?”

The most beautiful breathless moan slipped from Shiro’s lips as he ground his ass back against Keith, causing them both to shutter, still sensitive from the night before. 

“Mmm, I did… especially with how eager you were last night… and I guess this morning too”

Keith chuckled lowly, nipping playfully at Shiro’s shoulder as he reached down to carefully line his cock up with Shiro’s used entrance, using his thumb to press his head in nice and slow.

“Can you- ah blame me? With a sexy husband like you, I don’t mmm know how you could expect me to keep f-uk keep my hands off you…”

Shiro moaned, back arching beautifully as Keith filled him once again, eagerly bottoming out with a swift thrust “H-husband.. ha-ah has a nice ring to it.”

Keith’s entire body protested again with over sensitivity that he ignored in favor of starting a slow grinding pace into his husband, reaching as deep into his hot body as he possibly could. Despite how many times they had gone last night Shiro’s body still held him so tight and perfect, sucking Keith in deeper and deeper with each thrust.

“Still so open and wet for me baby,” Keith growled lightly in Shiro’s ear “Still sucking me in, holding my cock so well.”

Shiro's moans were muffled by sleep and the large pillow he had taken to strangling in his strong arms as Keith picked up his pace, angling his hips ever so slightly, a small smirk working over his lips when Shiro cried out for him.

“Fuck Keith, yes baby fuck I love- ah you,” Shiro gasped, sending wave after wave of electricity through his husband's body.

“Love you too Shiro- so fucking much,” A possessive growl rumbled through Keiths lips as he felt sweat already starting to create a sheen over his skin. As much as Keith would love to keep Shiro’s warm and pliant body on his cock for as long as possible the activities of last night were still weighing heavy on him, projecting memories of him cumming dry impaled on Shiro’s fat length over his eyelids.

“Not gonna last much longer baby,” a soft whimper broke off from Keiths lips.

“I wanna see you,” Shiro panted with another beautiful moan, causing another growl to erupt from Keith's chest.

The thought of pulling out of his husband's tight warmth while so strung up sounded torturous, but he wanted to give Shiro everything he wanted. He had promised to make Shiro happy for the rest of his life. Damn his tired body he was going to live up to that promise.

Once again refusing to acknowledge the great protest of his tingling muscles, Keith managed to stay buried inside as he flipped Shiro over, his heart coming to a complete stop as he finally got a good look at his new husband straight on/

Sleep still swept over his soft lashes, gentle grey eyes were clouded over with pupils blown wide, his starlight white hair was a mess, tousled over the big plush pillows of their suite, morning sun dancing over his built chest, covered in a copious amount of love bites and hickeys.

Keith was never very into the arts but he could appreciate the beauty in things, he had traveled the galaxy, seen things beyond his wildest imaginations, but here in this bed, underneith him had to be the most breathtaking form of beauty that had ever been created.

His heart swelled so wide Keith was sure it would break through his chest, looking down at Shiro he felt so full and complete, the gold band sitting snug on his finger felt heavier, making itself known as he surged down to capture his husbands perfect lips.

Husband.

This beautiful god of a man that had given Keith a chance, had given him a home, helped him with people that had now become part of his family, never ever gave up on him, traveled the galaxy with him was his husband.

No words would ever come close to explaining the choked up feelings swirling thorugh his blood streams ever time he looked into those perfect grey eyes.

Shiro moaned softly in Keith’s mouth as his artificial hand tangled deep into his dark locks, trying to roll his hips down with every thrust, causing Keith to speed up, chasing the edging wave of release feeling Shiro tightening up around him as he neared his own premature end.

It took all the small drops of will power he had left but Keith managed to separate himself from Shiro’s lips, planting his elbows on either side of his head, boxing him in, breathing in each other's loose moans. Keith kept his eyes trained on Shiro’s letting himself get caught up in the soft grey while his pre-mature end started bubbling close to the surface.

“Cum for me baby… let me see how pretty you are cumming on my cock…” Keith rasped out.

Pressing his head back against the pillows, keeping his hand burried in Keiths hair while the other almost tore at the soft sheets Shiro managed to keep his eyes open while his body dipped over the edge. His balls pulled tight, spent cock twitching between their stomach, an almost pathetic little squirt of cum splashing over his abs as he fell into a pool of pure ecstasy.

Being so close himself, feeling the way Shiro’s pliant body suddenly tightened up around him, Keith followed right behind, pressing his forehead against the others, a long messy moan spilling from his lips as he emptied his small load.

After quite a long while of deep panting, skin still tingling with extra over sensitivinty for Keith to manage to pull out, kissing over his husband's brow when he winced slightly. His skin felt like it was burning but in the most pleasant of ways.

Ignoring the protest of his muscles had done a number on Keith, not allowing his body to do anything else but flop down next to his panting husband with a satisfied groan. He knew they should probably be getting up to clean up or figure out when the maids would be coming by to fix up the absolutely destroyed bed sheets but Keith was pretty sure he wouldn’t be able to move for another hour.

“Mmm might have to be woken up like that every morning…”

Keith huffed with a chuckle, managing to turn his head in Shiro’s direction, finding his outstretched flesh hand to intertwine their fingers, the cool metal of his wedding ring a welcome presence on his hot skin.

“My dick may be out of commission for a little while after that last one, but- when we get back home there’s still going to be quite of bit of christening to be done…” Keith squeezed Shiro’s hand with half a smirk.

“I can hardly wait.”

Shiro shot a half smile back at him, the usual crease between his brows relaxed, hair an absolute mess, fluids still drying on his skin with a glow that could outshine the sun. He looked ethereal, just as he had standing at the altar in his white suit on their wedding day.

“I love you, Shiro.”

“I love you too Keith.”

**Author's Note:**

> Season 8 left me feelin a not so good type of way like I'm sure it, unfortunately, did for a lot of people. Then bottom Shiro week started floatin around, I wanted to get back into writing and decided what the heck I wanna participate and just some nasty cute stuff out. Still super rusty and tryna get back in the smut groove but I hope you all were able to enjoy it <3
> 
>  
> 
> Come yell with me on [ Twitter](https://twitter.com/KryptoniteMia)


End file.
